


we don't talk anymore

by rollercoasters



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, love compared to seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasters/pseuds/rollercoasters
Summary: Lisa fell back in love with her like the way sumer follows fall, winter and then spring. Dying leaves falling to the ground, harsh cold biting at your skin, dreary rain pounding against the window followed by the warm sun shining down on you, making you feel brightened and happy.





	we don't talk anymore

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from me being an emo whore so ! the basis of this fic is basically the girls perspectives of falling in love and breaking up with lisa at different times, but lisa /does/ end up with one of them in the end !! btw there are just ?? mentions of jenkai idk its not really in detail lmfao SO! enjoy!

Chaeyoung and Lisa met in Lisa’s senior year of college. Chaeyoung was a beauty school graduate doing some freelance work and Lisa had a showcase for her dance team. She decided instead of them all doing their own makeup, she would hire some makeup artists to do it for them. Just something to keep some stress off of their shoulders.

The first thought she had when she saw Chaeyoung was _god, she’s pretty._ She couldn’t help it. She was a healthy lesbian.

“Hi, I’m the makeup artist, Roseanne. Someone named Lisa hired me, could you tell me where she is?” Chaeyoung asked timidly. This wasn’t her first freelance job, but it was one of the firsts and she still got nervous sometimes. The pretty girl in front of her blinked, but then laughed endearingly and stuck her hand out.

“I’m Lisa, I hired you. Come back here, I’ll show you what you’ll be doing.”

Chaeyoung followed the pretty girl—Lisa—back to the dressing rooms where three other girls were.

“This is Anna, Irlynn and Mara,” she said, pointing to each of the smiling girls. “They’re the others in the team and the only ones you’ll be working with. The stage is in two and a half hours, is that enough time for you?” Chaeyoung smiled at Lisa and nodded.

“Plenty.”

An hour and a half later, the girls all had flawless faces and shimmering cheekbones and eyes. Chaeyoung smiled at Lisa as she put the finishing strokes of lip gloss on her lips.

“All done!”

“You look so good, Lis!” one of the teammates said. Lisa laughed and jumped from her seat, doing a small twirl in the mirror.

“I do look good. Thank you so much, Roseanne!”

Chaeyoung was in such a daze she didn’t think before speaking. “Chaeyoung,” she muttered, staring at Lisa. Lisa smiled, confused.

“What was that?” The other girls had left the room and it was just Chaeyoung and Lisa. Chaeyoung cleared her throat before speaking up loudly.

“Chaeyoung. You can call me Chaeyoung.” Lisa smiled warmly and tucked hair behind her ear.

“Okay, Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung feel in love with Lisa like the way spring comes after winter—cool, breezing weather following snow storms and dark days. The sun stays out longer and brightens up the night like Lisa does for Chaeyoung, chasing away all demons and keeping her safe in Lisa’s arms.

It started out with Lisa calling Chaeyoung over and over again for small things. Dinner with her friends, club nights, graduation, until one day, Chaeyoung just told her to text her when she wanted to go to lunch. Just the two of them.

Chaeyoung knew the exact moment that she finally slipped over the edge of falling in love and straight into in love. She and Lisa were sitting on Chaeyoung’s dingy couch—one she’d bought at a yard sale—cuddled up with a blanket on top of them. Lisa and Chaeyoung were the same height, but Lisa felt tiny on top of Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung had gotten used to this, her and Lisa cuddling and just holding each other in their embraces while the comfortable silence surrounded them.

“Do you believe in aliens?” Chaeyoung blinked her eyes away from the TV and looked down at Lisa, who was staring up at her with shining eyes and a wide smile. Chaeyoung laughed and tilted her head in mock deep thought.

“I don’t know, do you think vampires are real, too?” Chaeyoung teased. Lisa pouted and sat up, turning herself around so she sat herself on Chaeyoung’s lap.

“I’m serious!” she whined. “Don’t you think there are other beings out there that are bigger than us? Not even in like a god type of way, just like… someone else is out there. Maybe they aren’t smarter or better than humans, but they’re still out there!” Chaeyoung stared at Lisa, eyeing her smile and bright eyes. Sometimes Chaeyoung thought that Lisa held every star in the universe in her eyes, that she simply shared them with the sky.

“Come on, I’m serious! What do you think?” As Chaeyoung watched Lisa’s smile turn into a pout, she realized that she never wanted Lisa to stop smiling. Ever.

“Yeah, yeah. There’s definitely something else out there, dork. Maybe you’ll be the first to find them with those galaxy eyes of yours.”

The sound of Lisa’s loud cackle ringing out through the room and the feeling of her dropping back down onto Chaeyoung’s chest warmed Chaeyoung’s heart to the very core. She was in love with this girl.  

Chaeyoung and Lisa fell out of love slowly. It took a long time and by the end of it, they were both exhausted and everything simply hurt. They’d been fighting more and more for months, recently they’d been fighting to the point of screaming and slamming doors in each other’s faces. Their first fight was caused due to Chaeyoung’s work. She was a makeup artist and she’d been traveling more and more—Lisa couldn’t stand being alone anymore. She told Chaeyoung this and must have come off the wrong way, because before she knew it her and Chaeyoung were screaming at each other about their respective lives and responsibilities.

This fight caused Chaeyoung to ask Lisa to move in with her once the storm has settled. She kissed her, told her she loved her and that she didn’t want to lose her. Lisa agreed, not realizing the damage it would do to them.

Chaeyoung had been the one to offer moving in together, but Lisa was the one who recommended they get a new apartment for the both of them. They were both making a good, solid living, so Lisa thought it would be logical. Chaeyoung thought differently.

“I’m not leaving behind my apartment, Lisa. I’ve lived here since I moved to the states! I don’t want to leave. You’ll be fine living here.” Chaeyoung ended her statement dismissively, only pissing Lisa off further.

“That’s not fucking _fair_ , Chaeyoung! I don’t want to live here and since you’re refusing to live in my apartment, we should find a new one together!” Lisa felt like she was losing her mind. Was she wrong?

“No, Lisa! I’m not fucking moving! This isn’t a big deal, just live here with me.” Tears sprung to Lisa’s eyes at the sound of her girlfriend swearing at her, but she tried her best to blink them back.

“Then I guess we aren’t moving in together, Chaeyoung!” Lisa yelled, voice cracking on a sob. Chaeyoung simply scoffed and shook her head, walking away from Lisa.

“Whatever, Lisa. Stop being so fucking dramatic all the time,” Chaeyoung yelled, walking back into her room and slamming the door. She leaned against the door and sobbed. She couldn’t believe she’d said such rude things to the girl she was in love with. Was it possible to be so rude to someone you loved?

An hour later, Chaeyoung came out of her room and found her apartment empty. The loneliness brought tears back to her eyes, but she ignored it. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen and called Lisa. She didn’t pick up. A shiny object on the counter caught her eye, so she looked towards it. It was a small key sitting on the counter—a key to her apartment. A key she’d given Lisa months ago.

Chaeyoung made a noise in the back of her throat when she heard the sound of Lisa’s voicemail message, but called again. And again. And again. And again, till she had called twenty-one times and left seven messages.

Lisa never called back.

 

Jisoo and Lisa met at the pole dancing class Lisa taught. She only taught it one time a day every Saturday, but Jisoo still found her way into her heart. Lisa couldn’t deny that the older girl was attractive to her, but she hadn’t seriously had a crush or dated for the better part of a year; not since Chaeyoung. She had no plans of approaching Jisoo besides talking casually with the group of people who took this class.

Jisoo had other plans.

“Miss Lisa?” Lisa jumped at the voice behind her. Fuck, she thought everyone had left. She turned to find Jisoo smiling shyly at her and had the decency to blush at her own reaction.

“Hi, Jisoo. Just Lisa is okay, you’re older anyways. Can I help you with something?” Lisa wanted to stop her heart from beating so fast in the other girl’s presence, but she couldn’t seem to. _It’s just a dumb crush,_ she told herself. Jisoo smiled at her politely and toyed with her fingers.

 _You can do this,_ Jisoo told herself.

“Yes, actually.” _Be confident, she stares at you! She obviously likes you._ “I was wondering if it hurt?” Lisa stared at her quizzically before responding.

“What hurts? Are you in pain somewhere, Jisoo?” Jisoo shook her head and smiled flirtatiously.

“No, I’m not hurt. I just wanted to know if it hurt. You know, when you fell from heaven.” Lisa stared at her blankly for a good thirty seconds and Jisoo really started to regret that. Maybe a lame pickup line wasn’t the right route. Oh god, this was the dumbest decision she’s made in a long time.

“I’m so—” Lisa’s loud laugh cut her off. She froze, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. She watched as Lisa doubled over in laughter and soon joined in, laughing so hard her cheeks hurt.

After they’d calmed down, Lisa grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, walking towards the door.

“Come on,” she called over her shoulder. “I’m taking you to lunch, but you’re paying because of that dumb pickup line.”

Jisoo fell in love with Lisa like the way fall comes after summer. Just when you think you’ll melt and turn into nothing from the pressure and heat, the weather cools down. The trees’ leaves turn brown and red and orange, maybe even yellow. Yes, they’re dying, but you just know it’s because they’re preparing for a new beginning.

It started out as dates after every class on Saturday, but turned into Jisoo getting Lisa’s number. It turned into them texting every day, then them setting up dates during the week. Before they both knew it, they were girlfriends.

Jisoo didn’t know exactly when she fell in love with Lisa, one day she just realized that she was.

They were in the studio; Lisa had decided to give Jisoo some private pole dancing lessons—perks of being her girlfriend. Lisa was teaching Jisoo a new move, one where you lifted yourself upside down and spun around, one that Jisoo couldn’t seem to master.

“Good! Okay so now lower your upper body and grab onto the space below your legs—yes! Just like that!” Jisoo panted through a small smile, grimacing as she tried to move her legs, but it was too soon. She didn’t know what exactly she did wrong, all she knew was she was now on the ground and her head hurt.

“Ouch,” she whined. Lisa was by her side in a heartbeat, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking over her face worriedly.

“Oh my, God, I’m so sorry, Jisoo. Are you okay?” Jisoo looked up at Lisa and giggled. She’d barely hit her head, she blocked it with her arms, but Lisa was holding her like she was the most fragile piece of glass in the world. She was looking at Jisoo like she was afraid for something she loved to be hurt. Jisoo felt a strange expanding in her heart. It felt like her heart was growing twice the size—all because of Lisa.

That’s how she knew she loved the other girl.

“Yeah, Lisa, I’m okay. Only because you’re here, though.” Lisa laughs breathlessly and leaned in to kiss Jisoo. All was right with the world.

Jisoo and Lisa were still in love when they broke up. The week before their breakup, Jisoo had gotten a call from back home in Korea that her mother had taken a nasty fall and was in the hospital because of it. Her father, brother and sister had promised her that she was okay, just a little shaken up and hurt. They’d told her she’d be out of the hospital in a day.

Jisoo had resisted the urge to fly back home to Korea with the help of Lisa. Jisoo knew she couldn’t drop everything in her life in America to fly back to Korea. Not for something small. And she begged Lisa to keep her from flying back—and Lisa listened. Lisa kept her grounded and safe in her arms, Jisoo knew that everything would be okay here with Lisa.

About a week later, Jisoo’s father called Jisoo and broke the news to her that her mother was still in the hospital and that things had gotten worse. Jisoo’s heart broke at the sound of her father’s broken voice and then and there, on that phone call, she decided she’d have to go back to Korea indefinitely.

When Jisoo told Lisa, Lisa was understanding, but acknowledged that they couldn’t handle an indefinite long-distance relationship. They ended everything on good terms, yes, but Lisa still felt like Jisoo took a part of her heart with her when she left for Korea.

Lisa now had two broken hearts on her hands in the span of two years.

 

Jennie and Lisa’s worlds collided in the span of seconds. Jennie was a little over a year older than Lisa, but you would’ve thought Lisa was a kid next to her. Lisa usually wore flat shoes, but Jennie’s high heels made her basically tower over Lisa (even though she was shorter than Lisa).

Lisa was running late to her nine am hip hop class when she crashed into Jennie, quite literally. Lisa turned a corner at the same time someone else did and crashed straight into them, knocking them both onto the ground.

“Fuck!”

“Ouch…”

Lisa rubbed her back and looked at the chic woman who was now back up on her feet. _She’s so fast, what the hell,_ Lisa thought to herself. She stood up and brushed herself off, smiling apologetically when she noticed the new, dripping coffee stain on the other woman’s white shirt.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t see you there,” Lisa said with a grimace, hoping the lady didn’t cuss her out.

Surprisingly enough, the dark-haired lady just laughed and shook her head.

“It’s okay. I kind of hated this shirt anyways. Sucks that I must wear it to work, though.” Lisa frowned, but then spoke up.

“I can lend you one of mine? I’m on my way to my dance class and I’m supposed to go out to lunch after. I have a kind of dressy shirt in here.” Lisa ruffled through her bag as Jennie watched.

Jennie considered herself a clearheaded person, but when a girl as beautiful as this knocks you on your ass, maybe your head gets a little fogged up. The other girl pulled out a light blue, threadbare shirt from her bag and handed it to Jennie. Jennie was wearing white pants today, so it fit.

She took it from the other girl’s hand and thanked her.

“Thank you…” The other girl nodded and then let out a squeak of “oh!” before answering her.

“Lisa, my name is Lisa. What’s yours?”

“I’m Jennie.” Jennie glanced at her watch and, seeing the time, made a face. “I have to be on my way, but I’ll see you around.” Lisa nodded with a smile and Jennie gave her one last wave before running in the other direction.

Jennie stood outside of _Manoban Studios_ at a little before ten in the morning on a sunny Saturday afternoon. She’d searched the name “Lisa” with the words “dance class” on Google the other day and had found this studio in Brooklyn. She really fucking hoped the girl she’d met before worked here.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the studio, being met with the sight of a young boy sitting at a reception desk.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for someone named Lisa? Does she work here?” The boy smiled warmly and nodded, pointing to the door on her right.

“She’s in there, she’s finishing up her nine-thirty class. You can go in if you’d like.” Jennie nodded and thanked him before pushing the door open and entering. There were only a few people left in the class and Lisa was chatting animatedly with them. Jennie stood in the corner for a minute before Lisa bid the others farewell and they left.

“Hi,” Jennie started, making Lisa turn around in surprise. Her eyes widened at the site of the other woman, but she smiled and put her water bottle back down, smiling at Jennie. “I’m not sure if you remember me, you knocked me on my ass earlier this week.” Lisa laughed as red colored her cheeks.

“Trust me, I remember that well.” Jennie laughed and nodded, walking a little closer.

“Can I take you out for coffee?” Lisa blinked and looked around before staring back at Jennie.

“Me? Are you talking to me?” Jennie giggled and nodded, only making Lisa blush more. She stared at Jennie for a few seconds before releasing a shy smile.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go get some coffee.”

Jennie never fell in love with Lisa and vice versa. They fit so well, they liked so many similar things, but something always felt… off between them. They just weren’t meant to be.

They went on dates together and even made things official—they were girlfriends. But things didn’t last forever.

Jennie met Jongin at work. He worked at a partnering company as an accountant and, for some reason, Jennie found herself drawn to him. It took a couple of weeks of working together, but Jennie knew what she felt. And she knew it was more than what she felt for Lisa.

Lisa was a little disappointed when her and Jennie broke up, but Jennie was honest with her and Lisa was honest with herself. Their relationship wasn’t going anywhere, but this thing with Jongin could go places. Lisa and Jennie parted ways soon after that, still remaining friends and grabbing drinks together every so often and in eleven months, Jennie broke the news to Lisa that her and Jongin were engaged.

Lisa was happy for her. Lonely, but happy for her friend.

 

Lisa had never felt more heartbroken than when she’d decided to leave Chaeyoung. Deciding to not call her back and end their relationship was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do.

Watching Jisoo walk out of her life was another hard thing she’d had to do. Lisa had loved Jisoo so much that it physically hurt her.

Giving up the comfort she’d felt with Jennie was hard, not one of the hardest things, but hard regardless. Lisa wish she could get rid of the loneliness she felt these days.

She was finished teaching her last class of the day around ten at night, but she had to stay this night to clean the floors since it was Sunday and they didn’t have classes tomorrow.

She had just finished mopping the floors and had grabbed all of her stuff when she walked out the door, locking the studio behind her. The trip home felt too long and boring—that loneliness creeping back into her as she watched a couple on the train kiss and be lovey. She missed that.

As Lisa walked up to her apartment, she let thoughts of Chaeyoung flood her mind. Her biggest regret to this day possibly was never contacting the love of her life after that stupid fight. Lisa doesn’t think she could’ve done something stupider than leaving her. The only thing that rivaled that stupidity was not trying harder with Jisoo. She could’ve tried to do long distance; she could’ve even moved her studio to Korea if Jisoo needed it. She was successful, she could’ve tried harder.

She turned the corner to her hallway and looked up—only to freeze and drop her keys. The keys fell to the floor with a clang ringing out through the hallway. She stared, wide eyed and shocked at the person standing in front of her door.

Lisa watched as the girl stood from a sitting position from Lisa’s door.

“Hi, Lisa.” Lisa stared, speechless. The girl’s hair was no longer that light brown it used to be, it was now a shimmering, pale rose-gold color that suited her well.

“Hi, Chaeyoung…” Lisa whispered. Chaeyoung smiled and motioned to Lisa’s body. “You look amazing, though I knew you would.” Lisa muttered a small thanks, taking a few steps closer.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Lisa said after a few moments of silence. Chaeyoung smiled and looked down at the ground.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you. For years, I’ve regretting not trying harder to mend things with you after being so stubborn and bad to you—”

“—No, things were my fault, too, Chae. Not just yours.” Chaeyoung smiled sadly, but stayed quiet for a few seconds.

“Can I… come in? Can we talk?” Lisa hesitated for a moment. Did she want this? What if Chaeyoung was interested in being back in her life? She didn’t know if she was ready for that.

 _You’ve never been ready for how much you love her. She’s the love of your life,_ a voice in her head said, and she couldn’t help but agree. Chaeyoung _was_ the love of her life. She would love to have her back in her life.

“Yeah. Let’s talk.”

Lisa fell back in love with her like the way summer follows fall, winter and then spring. Dying leaves falling to the ground, harsh cold biting at your skin, dreary rain pounding against the window followed by the warm sun shining down on you, making you feel brightened and happy. She just did that to Lisa, she brought happiness, brightness and love into her life. Lisa would never let her leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> jisoo sweetie i am SO sorry..............  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenobigpup)


End file.
